readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Cooks Dinner
Jet Cooks Dinner is the second half of the first episode of the first season of Ready Jet Go!. Synopsis Sydney, Mindy, Sunspot, and Sean help Jet cook a classic meal from Bortron 7 for his parents, Celery and Carrot. After some funny attempts, the kids find that using the Scientific Method works best to get the meal done in time. Plot Jet, Carrot, and Celery are at their house, eating tuna sandwiches. They all think it's delicious, but not as good as the Bortronian food they have back home. Celery asks Face 9000 if they could watch the commercial for the classic 3-part Bortronian meal. They sing the song. The family begins to miss Bortron 7. Celery gets an alert on her smartwatch. Celery tells Jet that she and Carrot have to go to do a report about ice shelves in Antarctica. She says they'll be back in one Earth hour. Carrot says that they'll be in contact with Jet, and he'll have Face and Sunspot for company. Jet remarks that he can play with his friends, Sean and Sydney. Celery is glad that Jet has made such wonderful Earth friends, and then they leave. Jet runs off and calls to Sean, Sydney, and Mindy. He tells them that he has a plan. Once they're in the house again, Sean correctly guesses that Jet's plan is about food. Jet tells the gang that he wants to cook his parents the classic 3-part Bortronian meal. Jet figures that since they miss home, eating the classic 3-part Bortronian meal will cheer them up. Jet wants his parents to not know about the meal beforehand, but learn about when they walk into the house. Sydney tells him that's called is a surprise. Sean, Sydney, and Mindy are ready and willing to help, but wonder if Jet knows how to cook. Jet states that he doesn't, but there's always a first time. Sydney asks Jet what ingredients will be needed to cook the meal. Jet says that he will imagine how the meal tastes, and then he'll know what ingredients they'll need. Sean states that they can organize the process by using the scientific method. Sean explains to Mindy what it is. But Jet wants to fail a bunch of times until they succeed. Then they all high-five. Sean quotes Thomas Edison, but his advice to try just one more time falls on deaf ears. Jet begins to list the ingredients: asteroid pickles, blue parsec peppers, gravity-free yeast, and crater dust from Bortron 2. Jet then runs off to grow some blue parsec peppers using his Bortronian sun simulator lamp. Sydney, Mindy, and Sean return with ordinary ingredients, but Jet still adores them anyway. Sydney asks if his parents have the recipe for the meal, but Jet doesn't know what she's talking about. Jet decides to put ingredients together and see what happens. Then they end up making ratatouille. Jet remarks it as a delicious failure. The second time, they end up making another delicious failure: chiles rellenos. Face 9000 pops up and gives Sean, Sydney, and Mindy a taste of the Bortronian meal. The third time they cook, they end up making a blue cake. Sean tells Jet that Thomas Edison used the Scientific Method. Jet thinks that Edison was a cook, and says that he sounds amazing, much to the annoyance of Sean. Sydney agrees with Sean's idea of using the Scientific Method, as cooking is like a science experiment. Jet states that they have lots of time to cook before his parents come home. His wrist-phone blares, and Celery calls him to say that they'll be home in four minutes. Faced with the dilemma of making an alien meal in four minutes, Sean starts panicking and breathing into a paper bag. Sydney tells him to calm down. Jet asks Sean what the Scientific Method is. Then, they all start singing The Scientific Method. Using the method, they get the cooking done. The gang hears the car horn honk and they all hide. When Carrot and Celery enter the house, they are amazed to see the meal on the table. The kids pop out and yell "Surprise!". Carrot and Celery love the surprise. The whole group sits down to eat. The Exploding Shake explodes, ending the episode. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Mindy Melendez *Carrot Propulsion *Celery Propulsion *Sunspot Propulsion *Face 9000 Learning Goals “Failure is not the opposite of success; failure is a stepping stone to success.” This attitude can be applied to cooking as well as scientific discoveries! Songs *Three-Part Bortronian Meal *Cooking with Jet *The Scientific Method Trivia *This is the first episode to feature the Scientific Method song. *This is the first episode where the kids stay on Earth instead of going to space. *Sean is shown to have panic attacks and hyperventilates easy, which is why he breathes into a brown paper bag. *Celery reveals that 6 Bortronian months is the equivalent to one Earth hour. *This is the first episode where the kids cook. The second episode is Solar System Bake-Off!. Gallery kids-mezzannine-16x9_251.jpg kids-mezzannine-16x9_113.jpg Jet being a dork.jpg Celery and Carrot.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jet-Focus Episodes